Existing methods today fail to intelligently identify potential users outside the originally identified intended user segment for a given proposed query. Existing methods further do not adequately capture the context of a user's decision to engage or respond to the proposed query. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.